Yueying
Yue Ying first appeared in the series in Dynasty Warriors 4. She is Zhuge Liang's wife. Wanting to prove her own worth, she invented Shu's Juggernauts and wooden oxen. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 23 years old. Role in Games :"A most impressive young woman." :"Yes, so she is." :::―Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4 and its Xtreme Legends expansion, Yue Ying is introduced as Zhuge Liang's wife. Her husband's Legend mode depicts their first meeting and manner of courtship. Her own Legend mode shows her inventing the Juggernaut. In order to test its effectiveness, she and a group of her Juggernauts duel the Five Tiger Generals. The five generals are defeated due to her ingenuity and Yue Ying succeeds in creating her own legacy. Before her marriage to Zhuge Liang in Dynasty Warriors 5, she was a puppeteer whose wooden-puppet shows were amazingly life-like. Her in-story monologue explains that, although she may have been unattractive, her husband chose her as his wife due to her well-known intelligence. Her experience in her craft assists her contributions for Shu. In the Nanman Campaign, she opposes the beast units with her Juggernauts. At Tian Shui, she personally tests and confirms Zhuge Liang's suspicions concerning Jiang Wei's greatness. In Wu Zhang Plains, she opposes the enemy front lines with her wooden oxen and secures the ally supply line. In her ending, her husband survives the final campaign and they enjoy the new era of peace. Yue Ying has a minor role in Dynasty Warriors 6 as she participates in a small number of battles (most notably, Han Zhong and Wu Zhang Plains). In her own story mode in Special, Yue Ying and her father notice Liu Bei struggling to escape at Chang Ban. Though told by her father that she may "find something there", Yue Ying volunteers to aid them out of good will. She leaves after her deed is done and has an arranged marriage with Zhuge Liang prior to Chi Bi. Though it was her father's decision, she admits that she didn't protest. When her husband explains his goal to shield Liu Bei from criticism, she willingly decides share his burden. In subsequent battles, the couple become closer and more intimate. She becomes worried when she notices her husband straining himself and increases her efforts to support him. When the land is under Shu's reign, her husband laments not doing more; she assures that he has done more than enough for their home and bids him to rest. Pleased with her reply, Zhuge Liang shares his belief that they were fated to be together since their first meeting. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Yue Ying joins the resistance movement against Orochi with Ma Chao, Jiang Wei and Ranmaru. She is captured and held prisoner within a wooden carriage. While her transport was passing through Hasedo, Zhao Yun's army and Magoichi hurry to her rescue. Once she is freed, Da Ji notices them and orders a pursuit. During their flight, Zhuge Liang attempts to stop them by force and confuses his wife with his new allegiance. She continues to act as the voice of reason for many of Shu's battles. While Liu Bei chases Da Ji in Warriors Orochi 2, she and her husband defend Shu in their lord's absence. However, while Taigong Wang and Lu Xun chase Da Ji and Himiko at Odani Castle, the couple appear to aid them. Recognizing the seriousness of the situation, they agree to help with the front lines. In her dream mode, she teams up with Ling Tong and Mitsuhide to calmly defend Ieyasu at Shikoku. Kessen Huang Yue Ying is Zhuge Liang's peppy and upbeat wife in Kessen II. Although she never personally takes to the field, she is often presenting several inventions for Liu Bei's consideration. She dances, poses, and practically sings whilst she talks which sometimes embarrasses her husband. She usually ends her sentence with "yeah". Character Information Personality Yue Ying is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Yue Ying has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Yue Ying takes great pride in her skills and learned abilities. Appearance Initially, Yue Ying is depicted as beautiful yet relatively bland compared to other female characters. She was dressed in conservative and fully clothed outfits that only revealed her hands and face. Her hair was tied back and kept hidden underneath a simple headdress. This design more than likely alludes to the fact that Zhuge Liang married her for her brains and not necessarily due to her beauty. Her redesign in Dynasty Warriors 6 is noticeably more bold than her previous appearances. Her hair is tinted red and kept loose. Her outfit shares the same color motif as her husband and leaves her upper thighs bare. She wears green knee high, heeled boots and black gloves that leaves some of her fingers uncovered. Her new appearance is visually in tune with her new moveset, which requires ease of movement and offensive armor. Voice Actors * Lara Cody - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English), Warriors Orochi series (English) * Melissa Fahn - Kessen II (English) * Rumi Kasahara - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Junko Noda - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See Also: Yue Ying (Quotes) *"I hear that the prince of Wei confuses mere tricks with true wisdom. And judging from the both of you, I can see that they spoke the truth." ::Yue Ying insulting Cao Pi and Zhen Ji, Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Our marriage was my father's decision, but... I could not say it was entirely against my will. In this battle, I will watch over Shu... no, I will watch over you, yourself." ::Speaking to her husband, Dynasty Warriors 6 *"I do not understand it myself. But I know that he is a great man. There is a good reason for everything that he does. His behavior on this battlefield must have a convincing explanation too, I am sure." ::Explaining Zhuge Liang's strange behavior, Warriors Orochi *"The ignorance of youth is no excuse for your actions!" ::Yue Ying admonishing Masamune, Warriors Orochi 2 *"Yue Ying, won't you stop with the 'yeah?'" :"I'll try be more careful and not embarrass you in public anymore, I swear. I promise, yeah." ::Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying, Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * ( , , ): Throws her scythe out, making it spin in mid-air in a single position for a set time. * , : Turns and jabs upwards with the blunt of her scythe. * , , ( , , ): Stabs lightning-fast, ended with a left-to-right reaping motion. * , , , : Spins around with the reaching edge of the scythe from right to left. * , , , , : Yue Ying swirls her blade upwards, creating a thin whirlwind in front of her. * , , , , , ( ): Spins around with an extended weapon, for a total of three times. * : Continuously spins around with an extended scythe. * , : Jump, then spins around at an angle. * , ( , , , ): Yue Ying jumps, then sweeps up enemies in range, and assaults them in the air. Horse Moveset * : Yue Ying leans to each side, and swing his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Special 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Oblivion *Base Attack: 53 *Stage: Battle of Nan Zhong *Requirements: First, you must take out Zhu Rong in a duel. Second, make Ahui Nan and Dong Tu defect by defeating Yong Kai and his officers. Third, trigger the fire attack against Wu Tugu. Finally, defeat Meng Huo seven times throughout the battle. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Nether Realm *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 18 Tiger Amulet, Level 13 Huang's Bow, Level 14 Horned Helm, Level 18 Herbal Remedy :Map: Xu Chang (Guan Yu's escape) :Restrictions: No bodyguards # Defeat all enemy officers. It's okay to have the juggernauts kill some. # Protect all juggernauts. (but apparently it's okay to have one destroyed) # Level 11 message after defeating Guan Yu, just before the stage ends. Note: Try not to advance too far, or else the enemy soldiers would destroy the juggernauts. Let the tanks pass the gate before following them in will help you protecting them. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Oblivion *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Defense +17, Life +16, Charge +15, Horse +15, Bow +16 *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Shu) *Location: South of Zhen Ji’s position, where there should have been catapults. *Requirements: Eliminate Deng Ai before he sets up the catapults. Historical Information Huang Yue Ying was Zhuge Liang's wife and is believed to be Huang Chengyan's daughter. Huang Yue Ying is one of her popularized names; her real name is unknown. She is also called Huang Furen (黄 夫人) or Huang Wanzhen (黄 婉貞). According to the Record of Three Kingdoms, her father approached Zhuge Liang when he wanted to marry. He said, "I have an ugly daughter but I heard you were looking for a wife. She is marred with red hair and dark skin, but I think her wit is well matched with yours." Zhuge Liang agreed to see her and married her. Shortly after their meeting, her father made the light-hearted and popular proverb, "Do not berate Zhuge Liang's wife or you'll get Chengyan's ugly daughter to get you". The message of the statement is to "strive to wed a homely woman" regardless of their looks. Through their marriage, Zhuge Liang became Liu Qi and Liu Cong's cousin, due to Huang Chengyan's brotherly relation with Liu Biao. There are several folktales regarding their life and marriage but most sources indicate that she was intelligent in some manner. One such tale states that she was a talented inventor whose well made wooden puppets impressed Zhuge Liang enough to marry her. A few suggest that she was actually quite beautiful and that her tanned skin and red hair was actually dyed; the disguise was made to test Zhuge Liang's perceptive nature. Even more tales speculate that Yue Ying wasn't actually Chinese but from a different part of the world, such as Europe or Indonesia. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Yue Ying is briefly mentioned in chapter 117. She was Zhuge Zhan's mother and was described as plain yet talented. A studied scholar, she studied everything she could, such as literature, strategy, and magic. Zhuge Liang sought to marry her for her good heart and they frequently studied together. She survived her husband for a short time and died soon after the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. Her last words to her son were "Be loyal and filial". Gallery Image:Yueying-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Yue Ying.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Yueying-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Yueyingsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Yueying-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters